


Acquaintance

by Alys (Madpineapple)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Alys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the 100 Themes Challenge</p>
<p>01. Introduction</p>
    </blockquote>





	Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 100 Themes Challenge
> 
> 01\. Introduction

When he was first introduced to the offspring of the Vessalius family, Vincent thought that Ada was just like any other girl. Shallow, mindless and easily manipulated.

But he was wrong.

The first thing that he observed was that she was not showering him with compliments, trying to get under his skin, hoping that she may join the house of Nightray. As a matter of fact, she didn’t need such a thing. She belonged to a house much more respected than his own.

It was Gilbert who introduced him to Ada at a party. And even though it was just a friendly chat, he felt his heart ache with jealousy at the closeness they displayed.

But when the time came, he made good use of the acquaintance he had made of her. She was to become nothing more than a pawn on his chessboard and all he had to do was woo her into his clutches, from then on everything should be simple as that.

What he failed to realise was that he actually became fond of the blonde beauty. He appreciated her subtle personality. He enjoyed when she would simply smile at him, greet him with a small incline of her head or anything like that, small simple gestures that Vincent found more alluring than the way the girls would simper at every word he said, or how they would cling to him.

But she was so different under the layers of velvet and silk. She was a sorceress (not a brilliant one though), but she was the first one to truly frighten Vincent.

In the end she never became his pawn. His emotions got in the way; she became dear to him in the same way Gilbert was. 

She had wiggled her way into his heart, with that lovable attitude of hers and a sweet smile.


End file.
